


In the Beginning

by CreativeSweets



Category: Naruto
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Time, Forbidden Love, Getting Together, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 06:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21387598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeSweets/pseuds/CreativeSweets
Summary: Senju Tobirama was just Tobirama, just as Uchiha Hikaku was just Hikaku, here in the open, neutral territory between their clan lands where they met.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Hikaku
Comments: 30
Kudos: 149





	In the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lilili_cat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilili_cat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Tale of Two](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21363478) by [Lilili_cat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilili_cat/pseuds/Lilili_cat). 

> Lilili_cat, I wrote some porn with feelings, except it's less porn more feelings, so it'll have to do to meet my requirements of one (1) sex scene. Perhaps once I finish crying because of this story we've created, I'll write some more.
> 
> But for now, please enjoy.
> 
> And everyone else, yeah, you can enjoy, too. ^u^

“—and I can’t believe that idiot cousin of mine would do that!” Hikaku growled as he aggressively flipped Tobirama’s fish over to grill their other side.

Tobirama chuckled, because he could believe it, now after so many traded stories and shared bonfires. Hikaku was a similar soul as his: quiet, calculating, pragmatic. It was most surprising, that one blustering, dreary spring evening, to find Hikaku’s chakra flaring in his senses like it never had before.

It was even more surprising that he seemed to be headed right towards him, almost a direct beeline. Tobirama had hoped that he would at least finish his fish before the other would either run away (and Tobirama would leisurely follow, at least until he was far enough on the other side of the no man’s land between their compounds), or attempt to fight him or call reinforcements.

Tobirama wasn’t one to strike first, especially knowing he _was _more powerful than the other, so simply let the other know with a look he knew he was there, and went back to his fish.

But then—

Hikaku had stopped. Had sat upon the branch and kicked his legs over it and hunkered down in a way most intimately familiar to him.

Tobirama could never resist figuring out the _whys _of the world around him, and really, Hikaku would have been blown out of that tree within the next hour anyways, so Tobirama considered himself to be doing the other a favor, despite their clan affinities, in offering a spot next to his banked fire.

And here he was, looking at the profile of his _friend_, wondering whether the other could notice his lingering stares, his ruminating thoughts that swirled around and made him seek the relief of his hand each night.

By that side-glance and small smirk, Tobirama had his theories.

And what were theories without testing?

Their first kiss was not but a gentle press of their lips together, their second and third, more daring.

Having never been kissed before, Tobirama conceded to Hikaku’s lips against his own, his tongue inside his mouth, and to the unexpected warmth that bloomed beneath his breast as the air around them grew heated and Tobirama lost control of his breath.

They weren’t shy after that.

Clothes wound up serving as makeshift bedding, and Tobirama knew what would happen, had read about sex and experienced small excerpts by himself, but he was still taken aback by how he stared, how Hikaku stared back, how suddenly all of their actions held great importance.

Hikaku went slowly, whispered sweet nothings in his ear and let him hide his face in the crook of that neck as the embarrassment lit up his face.

In exchange, Tobirama allowed Hikaku to see all of his body’s reactions, hear all of the sounds that Hikaku’s actions made him make, touch all of his body in ways that very few ever have.

And when that drag, that slide just on the touch of too much, made him cry out, he stared into those black in red eyes as long as he could before he threw his head back.

Tobirama had never felt so hot, never felt so full, than at that moment he tried to catch his breath as Hikaku laid atop him.

Then Hikaku apologized profusely, his dojutsu activating without his input, and there, by the fire near the very middle of no man’s land, with an Uchiha deep within him, Tobirama had laughed for the first time in years.

(Later, after his blood had cooled somewhat, his mind would revisit that statement, would then cause Tobirama to spend even more time thinking about Hikaku.)

Hikaku’s answering laugh was more a pained choking sob, a note too hysterical to really be considered laughter. But after it became apparent that Tobirama was _not _going to kill him, it became much lighter, and Tobirama found himself addicted to its sound.


End file.
